


布帘后

by kongchong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 哈利再见到马尔福是在魔法部举行的新年舞会上。





	布帘后

哈利再见到马尔福是在魔法部举行的新年舞会上。这跟联谊舞会的唯一差别是，他必须作为被评选出优秀傲罗在舞会上致辞，无法像往常一样推脱。哈利在工作几年后已经愈发厌烦这种社交场合，人们大多都是因为他曾经的名气而接近他，只要与他握个手，攀谈几句就可以成为他们向人炫耀的谈资，而在这种避无可避的情况下，他必须得忍受这个。  
魔法部在今年的新年舞会上运用了大量的布料与绸缎，它们装饰着墙壁、灯光等一些可供装饰的事物，但实话说，比起去年的鲜花海洋，哈利还是更喜欢这个。他不知道喝了第几杯酒，也不知道有多少个人前来与他交谈，他注意力基本都集中在那些因魔法变成一朵朵花的布料上——直到从门口闪进来一个金发，是马尔福。  
对方在进门的一瞬间就吸引了哈利的全部注意力，他注意到那个人的头发比上次见面稍长了些，额前碎发分开搭在额头两侧，几乎快要遮住眼睛，两颊也更加削瘦，对方被精致的黑色长袍笼罩着，扣子严严实实扣到喉咙处，显得更加苍白、也更又拒人千里外之感。马尔福似乎没料到这个场面，在进门后他眉毛轻轻上挑，眼里的厌恶随之而出——毫不意外，哈利看看到对方细微的表情变化时才终于在这场糟糕的舞会中捕捉到一丝愉悦。这不怪马尔福，毕竟谁能想到魔法部只是清出了一块儿办公区域进行装饰呢。像马尔福这样的家族，专门用来举行的舞会可不止一处。马尔福嫌恶的表情很快就被半垂的眼皮掩去了，他看起来也不像是参加这个愚蠢的新年舞会，所以他仅仅是冷漠地、尽量贴着墙壁——就是那些布料行走，礼貌客套地与上前的人交谈道别，然后继续先前寻找什么。  
哈利在马尔福一进场眼神就再也不会追随那些可笑的布料了，他盯着马尔福，看着对方在人前冷漠又高贵的模样，看着对方扣到喉咙处的那颗扣子。上次他代替那颗扣子亲吻对方喉咙的时候已经是一个半月之前了，之后他们就再没见过，直到现在。哈利不知道马尔福有没有看到自己，或者说，他注意到自己后偏偏不作理会——只要想到这个可能，哈利就咬牙切齿。他盯着对方离他越来越远、几乎快要被那些蠢布料挡住的身影，才狠狠吞了几口酒才向马尔福走过去。  
那些布料之下仍然是通往魔法部各个办公室的门、电梯、路口，哈利在追向马尔福的路上被好几个上司拦下聊天，他用了相当多的耐心才使自己站在那里，但他的眼睛、脚尖都指着那个黑色身影，当他好不容易摆脱那些烦人的交际之后不得不给自己施了混淆咒以此来避开那些永无止境的攀谈，但这时马尔福已经找到他想去的地方，布帘一挑便闪身进去了。  
哈利立刻跟上去看了看，是出入境管理部。出入境？哈利不太了解了——一个多月没见马尔福，他掌控的对方信息仅仅是各个报纸三言两语带过的信息。他耐心十足地等待马尔福从那里面出来，等对方后脚把门关上后，他便立刻拽着对方的胳膊拽到旁边垂在地面的布帘后。感谢今年的舞会布置负责人。  
马尔福被拽到布帘后几乎是在第一时间就将魔杖抽出来抵在哈利的脖子上，但很快的，那防御性和攻击性立刻撤下来，换上了哈利熟悉的嘲讽，对方还是那样拖着讨厌的长腔叫他名字。  
“你就是这副模样来参加舞会吗？波特？”  
“……我的混淆咒对你来说不管用，对不对？”哈利有些惊讶了，他的混淆咒可以称得上是精湛，与他相处十多年之久的赫敏与罗恩都不能在这么短的时间发现是他。  
马尔福轻嗤一声，哈利就在他面前解除了咒语，那双明亮清澈的眼睛渐渐恢复成本来颜色时，他才意识到自己有太久没有看到真人。马尔福点点头，“在我面前就是垃圾。”  
哈利看起来也没有多不愉快，他仅仅是皱了下眉，但思考的绝不是马尔福对他贬低的词语，“出入境管理部？”  
“你什么时候关心起我的事了？”马尔福假笑道。哈利沉默了一会儿，接着认真地低沉地说：“一直。”  
这下马尔福连假笑都挂不住了， 他绷起脸，整个人看起来尖锐极了，冰冷的灰眼睛看着哈利厉声道：“我最后一次警告你，不要越线，波特。”  
“什么叫‘越线’？”哈利也撤去了从见到马尔福时就一直伪装的冷静，“如果你清楚你的‘越线’标准，再仔细想想你的所作所为你就会发现你‘越线’在先，马尔福。”  
马尔福冷声道：“我制定规则。”  
哈利道：“那我就打破规则。”  
接着他就粗鲁地把马尔福按在魔法部的墙壁上，并且在对方准备攻击他之前施了个缴械咒，不等马尔福再反击，他就将唇摁在对方嘴唇上——一个半月多一点，总共过去四十七天，虽然他们现在正在争吵，马尔福几乎是用尽全力地反抗他、用牙齿咬他试探的唇舌，但当哈利再次品尝到对方味道时小腹处还是忍不住窜上一团火，在胃里翻滚烧灼，同时对德拉科·马尔福的饥渴蔓延到全身上下每一片肌肤、每一个细胞——不够，不够。永远不够。  
哈利被马尔福啃咬也啃咬他，那不是温柔的吻甚至是非常粗暴的，不多一会儿他还尝到了他们交换的唾液中混杂的铁锈味，那句话怎么说来着？血液容易激起原始兽性？——管他妈的爱怎么说怎么说。哈利死死掐着马尔福的手臂关节处，当他离开马尔福时，对方苍白削瘦的脸上浮起一片红色，他的嘴唇水润又红艳艳的，哈利确信那是他们俩的唾液与血；马尔福的眼神也不再锐利，他似乎回忆起了他们之前缱绻的那部分，冰冷的灰蓝此时像浸在雨水里，雾蒙蒙的，哈利甚至对此生出一丝诡异的怜爱情绪。  
“你疯了。”马尔福陈述事实，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，那一路扣到他喉咙的扣子似乎压抑了他的呼吸。哈利伸手解开了，而对方没有阻止，他在解他扣子的同时还用裤裆里渐渐鼓起的家伙去磨蹭对方的大腿；马尔福倒吸口气，他垂下眼，哈利确定他是在看炙热相贴的那个部分，他还是没有阻止。  
马尔福喃喃道：“你疯了。”  
“跟你在一起迟早会疯。”哈利在解到第三颗的时候终于忍不住将唇贴上去，去轻轻啃咬对方的喉咙，在上面落下一个又一个或轻柔或霸道的吻，马尔福喘息的时候哈利就能感到他喉咙轻轻地震动，他有些丧心病狂地想，他现在就能把马尔福杀死，于是他吻得更用力，磨蹭对方的腿时也仿佛要把裤子里的老二印到对方大腿上，叫他去哪里都带着他老二的印记。操，他真想在马尔福身上留下什么属于他的痕迹，吻痕总会消褪，总会该死的消褪。  
“你他妈本来就是个疯子。”马尔福啐道。他仰着脖子压抑着喘息，手指插在哈利杂乱卷曲的头发里用力拉扯着，“正常人谁会跟前食死徒搞在一起？”  
“闭嘴吧。”哈利不满道，他的吻从马尔福的锁骨处缠绵到他的喉结，啃咬他的下巴后辗转到他的唇上。  
这次他们的亲吻温柔很多，虽然还是粗暴，但至少没有那些啃咬和血。亲吻的时候哈利挤进马尔福大腿里，逐渐膨胀的性器在西装裤里继续得到释放，当他拿那坨东西去蹭马尔福时，对方差点没站稳，他滑落的时候哈利拽着他，用那坨鼓鼓囊囊的东西钉在马尔福的性器上把他固定在那里。而马尔福因此从喉咙里发出愉悦的呻吟，这鼓励了哈利。他贴着马尔福的唇问他喜不喜欢他的老二，而马尔福则是狠狠地咬了他一口。  
那很痛，但哈利还是快乐得不行，他把手伸下去隔着裤子抚摸马尔福的，他刚一碰到那团东西对方就立刻饥渴地跟什么似的挺动起腰来操他的手。操。哈利想，操。于是他立刻去解马尔福的裤子，摸到他的拉链后拉开，从他的裤裆里把马尔福的性器拉出来握在手里摩擦，但又觉得这样还是不行，便去找马尔福的裤带。但这该死的裤子像是跟他妈衣服连在一起似的，他把马尔福腰间摸索个遍都没找到，他急躁的冒汗，拿出魔杖恨不得就地炸掉这他妈该死的傻逼巫师裤。  
马尔福本来乐呵呵看哈利这副蠢样的，直到对方抽出魔杖时他才眯起眼威胁：“你他妈敢对我的裤子施法看看？”  
“我解不开。”哈利贴抱怨到，但他乖乖的装好魔杖，讨好似的抚摸马尔福不断溢出透明液体的龟头，哈利哑声催促道，“快一点，马尔福。”  
哈利低哑的声音让马尔福性器又硬了一点，他打量着哈利，这才缓慢的将手摸向腰间，哈利盯着马尔福的手，用另一只空闲的手跟上去探索怎么解开这它的裤带。没用多久裤子就松了，马尔福认命地把头靠在墙上，仰着头看天花板。哈利这时候已经将那只手伸到他屁股后面去了，这混蛋疤头念了什么咒他屁股就开始变得湿漉漉的，他可以明显感觉到他肠道内湿滑至极，那些液体打湿了他的股缝，甚至还往下滴水。  
“强效润滑咒。”哈利解释道，他憨憨地笑着，脸上飞起红晕嘟囔着，“我研究了蛮久的，能让你，嗯……更舒服……”  
马尔福也不知道说什么好了。但那确实让他……很舒服，至少异物感让他没有以前那么——反感。马尔福感觉自己面红耳赤，全身血液都冲向大脑，他剧烈地喘息一下，骂哈利色情圣人、变态疤头、哈利·性爱大师·波特。但哈利捕捉到“性爱大师”的时候眼睛明显亮了一下，他正忙着往马尔福屁股里塞手指扩张和掏出自己老二，“你觉得我性爱技巧很好？”  
“好个屁。”马尔福毫不犹豫地骂道，“比起其他人你他妈差远了。”  
“‘其他人’？你还跟谁睡过？”哈利脸色沉了下来，第四根手指猛地塞进去，这戳到了马尔福的前列腺，突如而来地差点让他叫出声。马尔福又骂哈利，但他显然没意识到是谁处于不利地位，当他被哈利手指搞得不得不哀求哈利注意他们是在公共场合之后，才成功让这个混蛋安静几秒。  
仅仅是几秒。哈利脸色挂着假笑：“那我想你应该知道如果你叫太大声是会被人发现的，对不对？”  
出现了，救世主波特体内沉睡的斯莱特林特征。马尔福刚想骂他，但对方立刻抽出了手指，还不等马尔福因为这个感到空虚时，他就被抬起腿，接着被灼热的器具抵住穴口——哈利狠狠地刺入了他。  
这让马尔福差点尖叫起来，他死死地捂住嘴巴才阻止了这个发生。哈利深深地、深深地顶到他里面，而马尔福想的则是哈利那个该死的强效润滑咒很的很他妈管用！没有被插入的痛苦，只有不适应的酸胀和逐渐升起的快感。  
“别叫太大声了。”哈利低吟道，“操你的马尔福，你吸得太紧了——太紧了，不可能有人像我一样打开你、操你。”  
马尔福要被欲望淹没，又被愤怒缠绕，他掐着哈利的肩膀，嘶嘶地喘息着、咬着牙怒视他，一字一顿：“除了你，这个，哈利·他妈的·傻逼·波特外，还有谁他妈敢操我？”  
“那你也没有操其他人？”哈利小心翼翼道，一边开始小幅度挺动腰身，而他如愿地听到了对方压抑的喘息，哈利着迷地看着马尔福微微开合的嘴唇，“你没有，对不对？”  
“闭嘴。”马尔福闷哼一声，又辩解，“不是为了你。”  
“老天，亲爱的梅林他老人家，上帝耶稣玛利亚。”哈利感觉快乐极了，他把下巴抵在马尔福肩膀上，轻轻舔弄吮吸对方的耳垂，半含糊道，“我又没问这个……”  
而回答他的则是马尔福愤怒地低吼，哈利在马尔福继续开始辱骂他之前便急急寻找到他的唇，马尔福在愤怒地咬过他嘴唇后就立刻被哈利的插在他屁股里运动的老二带起了情欲。他们有一个半月没见了，在此之前他们都沉迷于彼此的身体和彼此带来的欢愉，诚然上次性爱后不欢而散，但他们的身体到底还是契合的，哈利大开大合地操着他，饱实地囊袋啪啪地在他臀部拍打着，马尔福腿软地几乎要站不住，不得不攀紧哈利，他也不能泄露一点呻吟，于是只能愤恨地去蹂躏哈利看起来整洁的长袍——真他妈的该死，他在这里半裸着，而哈利仅仅需要把他的老二掏出来塞进他屁股里就可以。  
但比起那些，马尔福更在意自己那根性器，它别夹在他和哈利之间，被布料摩擦着，那很有感觉是真的，但疼也是真的，马尔福喘着气想了半天才在哈利耳边低声道：“摸、摸摸我。”  
哈利从善如流将手伸进马尔福的上衣里去揉捏对方的乳头，酥麻的电流立刻四散到身体四面八方，激起了马尔福不小的颤栗。  
“操你的。不是那里。”马尔福咬着牙，“我的老二，波特，摸摸它。”  
“你在命令我。”哈利笑了笑，喘了口气，但仍然没有停下操干的动作，“还有呢，还想让我做什么？马尔福。”  
“摸它。”马尔福重复道。  
“只有这个？”哈利转过头，舔吻着他的脖颈喘息，压低声音诱惑道：“我能做的可比那个多，马尔福。想想看，我不光可以摸它，还能舔它，含住它，舔弄你的整个柱身，龟头，卵蛋——你可以拿我的嘴当个婊子操。马尔福，只要你想，我可以对你的老二做任何你想象得到，或者想象不到的事——无论是什么它们都会令你爽上天。再没有人会令你得到如此欢愉了，马尔福，你知道的。”  
——马尔福差点因为哈利对他说这段直白的荤话射出来，哦，哈利确实舔过他的老二，他的口腔和舌头该死的美好。马尔福呻吟着喘息着，性器因为他蓬勃的情欲也吐出更多的粘液。  
“操你的波特。”马尔福呻吟着，“给我更多。”  
“好，好极了，我会做的。”哈利许诺道，”在我们谈判之后。”  
什么……什么谈判？马尔福感觉自己确实意识不清了。他狐疑的看向哈利，而对方正眨着他漂亮的绿眼睛，动作也随之慢下来，马尔福打量了他一会儿，确定对方是认真的以后情欲一点点退了下来，但哈利好像知道他的反应，他每次的顶弄都深深戳在他的前列腺上头，马尔福咬着牙，努力克制因此而产生的快感，皱眉问，“什么谈判？”  
“上次做爱后说的。”哈利说，“我们在一起。我认真的。”

“我们只是做爱而已。”马尔福冷笑道，“我知道你疯了，波特。但没想到你疯地这么厉害，这么久还没打消念头吗？‘在一起’？圣芒戈精神科，报我名字能让你得到比‘救世主’名号更好的待遇。”  
“你倒是跟我说说怎么打消这个念头？”哈利也没什么好脸色，他操得更用力，而马尔福咬着下唇，冷冰冰地抵抗着，于是哈利接着说，“这么久，你打消了吗？”  
“把你的老二抽出来，波特。”马尔福看起来非常厌恶此时此刻，“然后滚。”  
哈利气笑了，他猛地抽出性器，那玩意儿红彤彤湿漉漉的，从马尔福肠道里带出的液体滴在他们俩裤子上、鞋面上、地上。马尔福用尽全力让自己站稳，可当他准备拽起自己裤子时却被哈利粗鲁地转个身推在墙壁上，因为抽出性器而不满的穴口轻收缩着，但很快，属于哈利粗大又炙热的老二立刻又填满了马尔福——这个姿势进得更深、也更容易戳到他的敏感处。操。操。操。马尔福满脑子都在后悔跟哈利滚到一起。  
“你知道我上次的错误是什么吗？”哈利阴沉道，“是在做爱之后跟你说那件事。”  
“我应该在做爱时就说。”哈利接着说，“这样你就知道你有多离不开我，我能这样把你操射，马尔福，我能给你别人无法给你的。”  
“老二是个男人都有，波特。”马尔福努力克制声音中的颤抖和呻吟。但哈利太了解他的身体了，他知道他身上所有的敏感处，他相当于把他的弱点拱手示人，对方还他妈是他仇恨许多年的哈利·波特。操。他当初一定是疯了才会去亲吻波特——要是知道如今圣人疤头拼命追赶着要和他在一起，他宁愿去亲吻一坨狗屎。  
“你会跟他们睡觉吗？”哈利笑道，“你会握着他们的手自慰、在你射出精液后又像个婊子一样呻吟着舔干净他们的手吗？你会在他们熟睡之时说爱他们吗？”  
马尔福感觉自己肮脏的秘密都被对方瞧干净了，愤怒支使他去做些什么，他开始念无杖魔法的恶咒，但哈利显然预料到这个，他粗鲁地拽着马尔福的头发向后拉扯，一手拍打着他的臀部，发出清脆的声响，同时狠狠地挺进他，将他撞在冰冷的墙壁上，马尔福的性器顶在墙上，冰凉的触感、疼痛、快感、羞耻像浪潮一样席卷着他。哈利毫不留情地打他的屁股，痛感迅速传开又该死地无法退散，疼痛愈发强烈，他甚至无法自制地感到眼前模糊一片。  
“我要杀了你，波特。”马尔福哽咽着，在哈利亲吻他的后颈时又无法自制地颤抖起来，“我要杀了你，我要杀了你，操你的波特，你他妈——我会让你后悔招惹一位马尔福的。”  
“我才是那个想杀你的人。马尔福。”哈利愤恨地咬着他的后颈，动作也更加凶猛起来，他的手掌没再落到马尔福的臀上，转而去掐马尔福的腰，将他狠狠地往自己性器上按，让自己操得更深，“操，你根本不知道这些年我他妈多想接近你。操，如果我不愿意，你早在第一次试图吻我的时候被我揍到地上去了——‘越线’的那个人明明是你！”  
马尔福哆哆嗦嗦地只有呻吟和咒骂，哈利猛烈地操着他，一边掐着他的根部不让他射出来，马尔福觉得他今天真他妈的受够屈辱了，用一切方法挣扎，但最后只是被哈利踢软腿，将他按在地上操。  
“我逐渐意识到我对你又多着迷，马尔福，但你知道，你他妈可恨极了，你就是个傻逼，是个混蛋——操，我知道所有，但我还是——”  
操他妈的，这太过了，哈利就他妈像个绝望的求爱野兽，不停地说他对他黑暗的暗恋史，不停地说他对他的色情幻想——马尔福的头被哈利按在地上，屁股高高撅起承受着对方猛烈的操干，那根被哈利捏着性器已经涨得发痛，射精的欲望被压抑着，马尔福只能呜咽地承受这一切——他绝望地不愿意做任何反抗，在听到对方也对他抱有同样心思、拥有比他更黑暗色情的臆想时。  
“让我射。”马尔福嗓音低哑，“让我射。波特。”  
“我要跟你在一起。”哈利宣布道。而马尔福表示拒绝。  
“那你就别射了。”哈利残忍道，他加快速度操干着，在马尔福呜咽声中将精液全数射进了他肠道里。哈利在马尔福身上喘息，又不断地亲吻他，还未完全疲软的性器仍然在其中抽动着，接着他又开始诱惑他，“你是斯莱特林，还是个精明的商人，你知道你和我在一起获利诸多——想想看，我有足够的金钱、名声、甚至还足以保护你。”  
马尔福嗤笑道，“我用得着你保护吗？”  
“我知道你不需要。”哈利自嘲道，“我想。并且我坚持——再加上我也想不到什么更好的筹码了。”  
马尔福突然贴着地笑起来，哈利拽着他头发的手放松了些，开始整理他细软顺滑地头发，并将吻悉数落在他而后，当马尔福向后瞥哈利时，哈利只感觉嗓子一紧，半软的性器又开始抬头，于是他就着那些糟糕的液体又开始抽动起来。  
这次他温柔许多，丰沛的穴道滋味也比前面的都好，哈利力道稍微大一点，猛一点，就能听到他抽插时交合处传来噗啾噗啾地水声。他也没再捏着马尔福的性器，而是轻轻撸动着。  
“别。”马尔福小声嘟囔道，“别管它。”  
这太过了。  
哈利吞了口口水，也不再去管马尔福那根粗涨流水的性器。他大开大合地操干着，心里眼里脑子里全都是马尔福，他无法想象怎么能有一个人可以如此霸道地盘踞在他脑子里好几年，但就真的有，还是他上学时的仇敌，现在嘴上说恨他、要杀他，可实际爱他、只要他受伤就拧着眉瞪他的马尔福。老天。  
在被感受到对方血肉快速挤压抽动时哈利知道他快射了，于是他贴近马尔福，低声道：“还有件事——这里其实被我下了十几种咒语，防护咒、混淆咒、静音咒等等……”  
而马尔福看着他挑挑眉，在高潮时呻吟着，吻上哈利的唇。

\--

当他们清理好从布帘后出来时舞会已经接近尾声了，他一出现就被一大群围绕着，哈利只好带着那些人走开，好让马尔福从那里面出来。开场致辞因为他无缘无故地消失改到最后，哈利站在众人前，视线跟随着马尔福，看着对方走路虚浮的脚步、严实地领口和冷漠半垂的眼皮。  
他们还在谈判中。而稍晚些，他们会在格里莫广场12号或者马尔福的卧室再谈判一次。哈利确定他们会的。


End file.
